


The New Kid

by bitchylecter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Saulbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Fanfic, i hope it doesn't suck :) and please leave comments, opinions etc, and btw, i'm so sorry about the shitty title, please ignore it, i'm not good at giving stories titles, and, i suck at writing summaries... ENJOY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam's POV

I woke up with a sudden jolt, shit I just remembered, today was the first day of school. Ugh, I hated school. I always got bullied, mainly because I'm gay, like it's my fault for being gay. And to add to that, I had absolutely no friends, nobody liked me, not even the teachers. The school was so homophobic. After dwelling on that for a few minutes, I decided to get dressed, I put on a pair of black boots, jeans and my favourite David Bowie t-shirt, and to top it all of, I added a bit of eyeliner and gelled my hair up into a black pompadour. Once I finished, I ran downstairs, got breakfast and caught the bus. As usual, I sat at the back of the bus by myself. After driving a few blocks the bus stopped and an unfamiliar boy hopped on. He had gorgeous blue eyes, golden blonde hair in a Mohawk and nice tanned skin. Noticing me looking at him, he smiled and sat next to me “nice shirt” he said, shit, his accent was sexy “oh, thanks” he extended his hand, “Sauli.” “Adam.” I said, shaking it.

Sauli's POV

“So ummmm, ya like David Bowie?”

Adam asked “oh yeah definitely! he's the best!” Adam smiled, he looked cute when he smiled, “so where are you from?” he asked “Oh Finland, I just moved here last month” he smiled again, damn he's adorable “oh cool! So, do you have your schedule yet? What classes do you have? Maybe I could show you where they are” I nearly jumped on him “oh thanks!! yeah I do, here it is” I handed the scrap of paper to him “ okay, we have all of the same classes today and Advisory, so just follow me around” “Okay!!” I said a little to excitedly, hopefully I didn't creep him out, but all he did was grin. After a few minutes of chatting the bus finally got to the school. We got off the bus and entered the big building. After climbing several strenuous,tiresome flights of stairs we finally made it to our Homeroom. Apparently, the teacher wasn't there yet so we sat down. “do you have any friends?” he looked down and shook his head “no” “that's a lie” “huh?” he said, with a confused look on his face “you have me” he looked up at me and grinned, God, he has the best smile, it's so adorable! Suddenly, the teacher walked in;

“Hello everyone, we'll be taking attendance then you'll go off to class.”

*******

Adam's POV

Whoa, that Sauli kid was cute. His smile was so adorable,ok,Adam,.back to reality. After the teacher finished the attendance, I walked to English, with Sauli trailing behind me. “Sauli!” I called, “this way!”

“Oh, ok, thanks” he said. Trying to catch up with me. A few minutes later we arrived to class, and took a seat next to each other. We were just on time.

“Hello, and good morning class! I'm Ms. Manson, and I'll be your English teacher” she said with a smile. She must be a new teacher.

“After the serial killer?” a boy with mousy hair said, making the whole class giggle.

“Quiet!” Ms. Manson said, handing out worksheets. “ I expect you to complete these before the end of class.” she continued, handing out the last ones to Sauli and I, then walking back to her desk.

Damn. These worksheets looked hard.

“Are you good at English?” Sauli asked.

“Ehh not really, but I'm better at it than math. What about you?”

“I'm ok at it, I guess...” he said. We spent the rest of class in silence, trying to complete the damned worksheet, hoping we did alright on it. After turning in the papers, we walked to our next class. Science.

“Ugh. Science is so boring!” I complained.

“I know right!” Sauli said, flashing one of his adorable smiles. I smiled back at him. He's so cute.

*******

Sauli's POV

Science class went by quickly, probably because Adam and I were chatting the whole time, which also got us in detention. Lunch time detention. I know, we shouldn't have been talking, but Adam is just to interesting! And, we both enjoy the same stuff, like music, movies, plays, the same singers and bands, and also, we both love 'Velvet Goldmine'! That's my favourite film! It would've been nice if we didn't get detention though, my parents are gonna be so mad, I wonder what Adam's parents are gonna think. .. I need to apologise to him, poor Adam...

**********  
The rest of the day was ok, at least the science teacher had to be somewhere during lunch, so we didn't get detention (I'm very thankful for that). The downfall of the day was when Adam got bullied by some jerks after school, I knew he wasn't popular, but I didn't think he'd get bullied, it was pretty rough, some guy, named 'Monte'( what a shitty name, right?) and his gang of friends were pushing Adam around, and calling him the F word (faggot), he also pushed Adam into a locker and I had to break it up. Poor Adam, he was really upset, which made me sad, and he told me not to worry about it, like, how can I not worry about it?? You're the best friend I've had in a while! Bullshit!

Adam's POV

Wow, Sauli is such a nice guy, he actually cares about me, unlike the teachers, my parents and the kids at school, and, he wants to be my friend! He also stuck up for me when Monte and his dumbass friends pushed me around. That was a first for me, I've never had anybody stick up for me. I hope he's not homophobic, like my parents.

About my parents, they're irresponsible, and they're selfish and like I said, homophobic. Luckily, they don't know I'm gay, my dad is the real homophobe, my mom doesn't like gays, but she's not as bad as my dad, if he sees a gay person, he'll insult and shun them, my life would be over if they found out.

I'm kinda excited for school tomorrow, I'll get to see Sauli again, I hope we don't get another detention, that was embarrassing, getting called out in front of everyone. I look ugly when I blush, my face turns all red, like a fucking tomato. Sauli looks so cute though, ugh, Sauli is the cutest boy I've ever seen, I'd really like to date him, but he probably thinks I'm ugly as hell though. Nothing ever goes my way, does it?


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sauli's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing,  _shit,_ I muttered, after glancing at the clock. I'm going to be late to class. Quickly, I put my clothes on, rushed downstairs, shoved breakfast down my throat and ran out of the house. “ _Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck”_ I muttered under my breath, I missed the bus, luckily, I didn't live to far from school, I can just run there. Thank God.

 When I got to school I saw a bunch of kids huddled close together and laughing,  _W_ _hat the fuck is going on?_  I wondered. As I got closer to the group I saw Monte and another boy laughing;

“ You're such a faggot!” he yelled, while the other boy laughed loudly.  _Who are they talking to?_

“Freak!!” another one said. I walked closer to them, and in the middle of the group, I saw Adam being thrashed around.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!!” I yelled, pushing the assholes aside. I punched one of them in the stomach and pushed Monte to the ground;

“Leave him alone!” I shouted, someone came up behind me and punched me in the back, I instantly turned around and slapped the guy in the face.

 I grabbed Adam's hand and ran inside the school building.

 “Why do they treat you like that?” I demanded

“Well....” he said trailing off.

“Well What?” I deemed.

“ Because well..... I'm gay” he said. Looking ashamed and avoiding eye contact.

“Seriously? That's it?” I said shocked,  _are people at this school that homophobic?_

“Yeah...” he said. “Why?”

“Well. I'm gay too” I said, looking him in the eyes.

“You are?” Adam said, with a surprised look on his face.

“yes, and I like you very much, much more than a friend, in fact” I said, summing up all my courage.

“R-really? Y-you do?” he said with wide eyes.

“yes, and you're so cute .” I said flashing him a grin.

 ********

Adam's POV

_Oh my God, did he just say I was cute? YES! YES! Ok, Adam, calm yourself, don't act like a freak..._ I really couldn't believe it, wow, the cutest boy ever said I was cute, I think all my organs are going to explode. I need to cool down...

“well thank you... I think you're cute too” I stuttered, sounding like an idiot.

“Uhh, do you wanna come to my house after school? Or are you busy?” he asked.  _Are you fucking kidding me?? OF COURSE!!_

“Sure, that would be great!!” I said, smiling like I was high as fuck.

“Awesome!!” Sauli said, grinning.

 The rest of day went by slowly, every time I walked past Monte & Crew (that's what they call themselves, I know they're idiots) they would glare at me, like I was the dirtiest shitbag in the world-no, in the universe. At least I'm going to Sauli's house afterschool, that'll be awesome!

 ******

*BRRRIIIIIIIIINGG*

 Finally, school was over, I ran outside and found Sauli waiting for me.

“Hey!” Sauli said, smiling.

“Hi!” I answered

“So, are we still going?” he asked.

“Yup, let's go!”

“Wait, do your parents know you're going to my house?” he asked.

“No, but I don't think they'd mind, what about your's?” I replied.

“They work late, they won't be back for a while so I don't have to say anything” Sauli said with a sly smile.

“Ooh, sneaky Sauli” I said teasingly, making him giggle, he's sooo cute.

“So, do you have any hobbies?”

“oh yeah, I like to sing, and act”

“Cool! Are you any good?” he said running ahead of me.

“Yeah, I'm not that bad” I said trying to catch up, damn, he's fast.

“Nice. We're here” he said, stopping in front of a nice house, which had very glossy white paint.

“Wow, you're house is pretty” I said.

“Thanks” Sauli replied, taking a step inside.

“ so, when am I gonna get to hear you sing?” Sauli asked.

“Never, I hope” I replied quickly.

“awwww, but I wanna hear you sing!!” he said with the cutest voice.

“hmmm, maybe......”

“Yay! When?” he asked, grinning madly.

“Oh-uh, maybe later. Anyways, what do you like to do?” I asked, hasty to change the subject.

“Draw, watch TV, listen to music, that type of stuff” he said.

“Oh cool, soooo,whataya want to do now?” I said

“let's watch TV” he answered, plopping down on the couch. I switched on the TV and flicked through the channels. Finally, I found an interesting show.

“You like the Big Bang Theory?” I asked.

“Yes!! I love that show!” he said.

“Great” I answered.

A few minutes later we were snuggled up next to each other, and we were holding hands.

“Mmmmmm....” he said burying his head into the crook of my neck.

“What?” I replied and switched off the TV. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him slowly. He had such nice, plump, lips.

“Was that your first kiss?” he asked looking up at me.

“Yeah, and you?” I asked

“Yeah” he replied, grinning. We sat there chatting for a while, finding out more about each other, Sauli was an interesting guy. We had a lot of things in common...

I looked down at my watch and gasped;

“Shit, I need to go, my parents will freak out, ” I said “thanks for having me over” I continued.

“Oh, no problem, well, see you tomorrow” he replied getting up and following me to the door.

“Bye” he said

“Bye”

 *******

When I got home I saw my mom waiting at the front door with her hands on her hips

“Where were you Adam?” she asked.

“Oh, I was at a friend's house, we were studying...” I said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Who was the friend?! How old is your friend?!” she demanded.

“Gosh, mom, calm down! He's my friend from school, and he's 16, like me.” I said rolling my eyes, “um, can I come inside? You're blocking the door” I said, why do parents have to be so annoying?

“Fine.” she said stepping aside.

“Thank you” I sighed, I walked into the house and went up the stairs to my room.

***********

Sauli's POV

_Oh my god, did that really just happen? Oh my god!! Adam fucking Lambert kissed me!! oh he's so cute too! And he's gay!!_ _okay Sauli, calm down. It's just a kiss._   _But he's so damn cute!!_ my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door

“Sauli?” my mother said

“Hey mum” I replied.

“Who was that boy?” she asked.  _Oh damn._

“oh-um he's just a friend” I answered.

“Ok, fine, but I don't want you hanging around any creeps.” She said, giving me a stern look.

“Whatever, and he's not a creep.” I snapped, walking away.  _God, what's with parents these days?_

*******

I arrived at the bus stop th next morning and saw Adam. I waved at him;

“Hai Adam!!” I shouted. He turned around and waved back at me;

“Hey Sauli! How are you?” he said giving me a hug, which attracted stares.

“Good....ummm, we shouldn't hug and stuff, cuz you know....” I said, I didn't want any attention from those assholes.

“ohh, okay....sorry” Adam said, looking hurt.

“i like hugging you, but i just don't want those assholes to bother us”

“oh” he said. The bus pulled up to the stop and we got on, as usual, Adam and I sat at the back.  

*******

I could hear some people whispering as we walked past them in the hallway, mostly about us. I wish they'd stay out of our business. We walked to Maths and took a seat next to each other.

“Good morning, class” the teacher, Mr. Warner, said, and he passed out papers.

“Consider this paper a pretest, we're having a quiz next week” he announced. The whole class groaned, why next week? We just started school like a few days ago! Adam looked really pissed off.

“it's okay, I'll help you study” I reassured him.

“really? You don't have to-”

“no, it's fine” I cut him off, I really would like to help him study, especially if it meant I get to spend more time with him.

“you sure?” Adam asked.

“Yeah!” I replied enthusiastically.

“Thanks! We can study at my house, if you'd like” he said, grinning.  _Shiiit he looks cute when he grins._

“Sure, that'd be great, would your parents mind?”

“I think they're working late tonight” he said, giving me a seductive wink.  _Oooohh_

“well we got that sorted” he said happily.

“Mr. Lambert, Mr Koskinen! Stop talking!” Mr. Warner yelled from across the classroom,

“Fine” I replied annoyed, damn that teacher is annoying!

 *********

Adam's POV

_oh my god, yes! I get to see Sauli after school, again!!maybe we'll kiss again...but what if my dad sees us.. not likely, he'll be working late tonight..._

 Saying that I was happy to see Sauli tonight was an understatement. I was ecstatic, hm, that's an understatement too. God, I was so excited!! I really just hope my parents don't come home early.

 ******** (After School)

“Hey Sauli!!” I said brightly, I was so excited to see him!!

“hi Adam!! so where's your house?” he asked

“not to far, only like ten minutes down the road” I replied.

“great” he said, flashing me the cutest grin.

Several minutes later we were upstairs in my bedroom studying.

“so, are you any good at math?” I asked, I hoped he was, because I was terrible

“oh yeah, I'm pretty good, and by the way I love your room” he said while admiring my David Bowie and Queen posters.

“Thanks! I'm so flattered!” I said blushing like an idiot.

“what would your parents think if they found out?” he asked

“found out what?” what was he talking about?

“found out about this” he said and leaned in and kissed me deeply.

_Oh my god!! he's kissing me!_ I suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, and kissed him harder. I broke the kiss and started kissing his neck “Mmmmmmmmm” he moaned

“you like that?” I asked, in a lustful voice

“ADAM!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?” the door bursted opened and my father appeared.  _SHIT!_


	3. Chapter 3

***************

Sauli's POV

Everything happened In a flash, Adam's dad burst through the door and yelled at us, calling us “Fags” and “disgusting animals” I looked at Adam and saw him crying.

“Leave him alone!” I yelled jumping off the bed.

“Sauli! Don't get yourself into this” he said, walking towards, me. I could see his face was streaked with tears. “just leave” he continued, and shoved me out of the room. I heard the door slam behind me and a yelp. Oh shit. I hope he's ok, I hope his dad isn't hurting him.. I heard another yelp and lost it, I ran into the room tried to break up the fight, his dad was beating him real bad, and from what I can see, he had a bloody nose and many bruises, and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

“STOP!!!” I yelled, suddenly I felt a figure brushing by me, it was a lady with dark brown hair down to her shoulders, I realized it was his mother.

“leave him alone!!” she yelled and pried his father of him.

“What the hell is going on?!” she yelled.

“I caught Adam kissing that fag over there!!!” he yelled back at her.

“DON'T TALK ABOUT SAULI LIKE THAT!!” Adam yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he shoved Adam against the wall.

“Eber leave Adam alone!! don't hurt him!!” his mother screamed.

“He's a faggot!” Eber yelled back.

“You, Go!!” Adam's mom yelled, pointing at me. “And don't ever go near my son again!!”.

“Go.” Adam said, “Just go, don't get involved.” he continued, and pushed me out of his room. 

********

Oh my God, I hope he's ok. What is he doing now? How is he? Where is he?

The thoughts continually swirled around my head, and wouldn't leave. I had to talk to him. I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number.

No answer. I tried again, still no answer. Shit. I tried again for the third and final time. Still, nobody picked up. Great, just great.

*********

Adam's POV

I can't believed that just happened, my own father just attacked me and kicked me out. Oh God, I hope Sauli is okay. Just the thought of Sauli getting hurt brought tears to my eyes. Okay Adam, don't cry, it's fine. I tried, unsuccessfully, to reassure myself. So much was going through my head, like where was I going to stay? Then it clicked, Tommy. I got out my phone and dialed Tommy's number.

“Tommy?” I asked, please pick up.

“who's this?Oh! Adam, hey, what's up little cousin?!!” Tommy said brightly.

“uhhh not much, I was wondering if I could stay at your apartment for a bit” I said

“umm, sure, why?” he asked, oh god, so am i gonna have to tell him?

“ I'll tell you in the car” I replied quickly.

“ok, so I'll be there in a few, you're at the house right?”

“yep, and thanks so much!” I replied happily.

Tommy Joe is my 18 year old cousin, unlike pretty much all of my family, he's not a homophobic ass. Aside from that he also plays guitar and has a band that's pretty successful, 'Turn Of The Screw'. They're pretty badass. A few minutes later I saw a white car pull up by the curb.

“Adam!” I heard a voice call.

“Oh, hey Tommy! Thanks so much!” I said, standing up and walking towards him. We hugged and got in the car.

“So, are you gonna tell me why you got kicked out?” he asked

“well, you know how homophobic my family is, right?” I asked avoiding eye contact.

“yeah, they're sorta assholes, no offense” he said

“none taken, well I brought a guy home and my father walked in on us kissing” I said trying not to sound upset, bullshit, I was devastated!!

“oh shit! Did Eber hurt you?” he asked with a worried look on his face.

“he started hitting me and stuff” I said looking at my feet

“WHAT?! THAT ASSHOLE!!” he said nearly stopping the car.

“Calm down Tommy!! it's fine!” I said, the last thing I needed was to get into a car crash.

“HOW? HE FUCKING HURT YOU!!” Tommy yelled angrily

“YOU'RE GONNA GET US IN A FUCKING CAR CRASH!!” I shouted.

“oh God, I'm sorry Adam” Tommy said, God I shouldn't have yelled at him.

“no it's okay, I understand” I hope I didn't offend him

“so, did Eber hurt that other guy?” he asked

“who, Sauli? No, I told him to leave before Dad could do anything to him, but he called him a faggot.” I replied

“ What an ass. So, he's your boyfriend?” Tommy asked.

“uh, no, not exactly”

“oh, well is he cute?”

“no, he's gorgeous!!” I said grinning.

“awwwwww! Adam has a crush!!” Tommy teased.

“and he's from Finland too!!” I sighed.

“ooh” Tommy said and he parked the car into a small driveway.

“Here we are Addy” Tommy said, stepping outside the car.

“Nice” it was a small apartment, but it looked nice. “come inside, I'm going to call your parents” he said unlocking the door and stepping inside.

“NO!!” I yelled, that was the last thing I needed.

Tommy looked surprised “why not?”

“i don't wanna talk to them right now” it was true, I sorta hated them right now.

“well, okay if ya say so, by the way, do you want something to eat?”

“ok, sure” I said and followed him into the kitchen.

*******

Sauli's POV

*Briiiingg*

“Hello?” said an unfamiliar voice.

“Adam?” I asked

“No, Tommy, his cousin, Adam's here though” Tommy answered.

“oh, well can I talk to him?” I asked.

“ Yeah, of course, hold on- Adam, your boyfriend is on the phone” Boyfriend?

“oh my god, Sauli!! hi, how are you?” Adam said excitedly.

“I'm good, what about you? Are you hurt?” I asked ,God, I hope he was okay.

“Ehh, I'm fine” he said.

I sighed “okay, what about school tomorrow?”

“oh, uh, I'll ask Tommy if he can drop me off”

“okay, and who's Tommy?”

“umm, he's my cousin” he better be, ain't nobody be stealing MY Adam!

“oh okay, and Adam, I'm sorry about what happened” I really did feel bad, it sorta was my fault.

“It's ok”

“really?”

“yeah” he answered. “So are you goin' to school tomorrow?” I hope so..

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Great, see ya there. Rakastan sinua” I said, whispering the last part.

“Huh?” he said, obviously confused.

“Nothing, bye”. I replied.

“uhm...bye” he said and hung up. I shouldn't have done that. Oh well, I'll tell him what it means tomorrow.

********

The next morning I got ready for school and caught the bus as usual. Except this time, I was sitting all alone in the back.

“Hey, where's your boyfriend?” I looked up and saw fatass -shiteater Monte.

“Fuck off” I said.

“Isn't he supposed to protect you?” he said, and whole bus laughed. “Faggot!” he said laughing at me.

“shut up you fuck-hole! At least I can get a boyfriend!” I yelled, I seriously have had enough of these assholes!

“oooohh, is someone having a hissy fit??”

“shut the fuck up! You fucking bastard, I'll tear you to shreds and feed you to my dog!” I threatened, I swear, that fucker better shut his mouth.

Monte rolled his eyes and said “oh my god, I'm so scared”

“you better be, you stupid little fuck, I'll kill you” this bastard better leave me the fuck alone.

“whatever you say, faggot” Monte said walking away with this dumbass smile.

Fucking asshole.

A few minutes later the bus got to the school and we got off.

I saw Adam waiting by the front doors. Thank God!!

“Hey Adam!!”

“Hey Sauli!” Adam said, running towards me and enveloping me in a bear hug.

“How are you?” I asked.

“err. Ok I guess..”

what's wrong?” I asked concerned.

“oh, nothing, and weren't you gonna tell me what 'Rakastan sinua' means?” he asked.

“oh, it means 'I love you' in Finish” I replied, hopefully he feels the same way.

“awww! Thanks! I love you too babe!” he replied. Oh my god, did he just call me 'babe'? More importantly, did he just say he loved me? I grabbed Adam and gave him a tight hug.

“i love-” before I could finish my sentence I felt someone grab the back of my head and shove me into Adam. What the fuck?

“look at those dykes! They were gonna kiss!” Monte exclaimed. Everyone started laughing. Suddenly, Adam turned around and punched Monte in the face

“you bastard, don't ever go near us again!”

“STOP FIGHTING!” we all turned around, it was Ms. Manson

“Mr. Koskinen and Mr. Lambert, go to the office now!!” she yelled.

*********

“I'm sorry I got you into trouble, Sauli” wow, Adam was being hard on himself.

“It's not your fault, and you were defending me. That asshole shouldn't have been bothering us in the first place” I replied. Before I could continue, the principal interrupted me.

“Mr. Lambert, your cousin is coming to pick you up, Mr. Koskinen, both your parents are busy so you'll have to find your own ways of getting home” she informed us, why the fuck do WE have to go home, Monte is the one who started it.

“oh no, it's okay, Sauli doesn't live far from where my Cousin lives, so he can go with me” Adam replied. I gave her Tommy's number and she called him.

“ Your cousin will be here soon, so don't get comfortable” fucking annoying woman, who'd even want to get comfortable here?

10 long minutes later, Tommy came and took us to his apartment.

“Adam, I'm going to call your parents” he said.

“oh no” Adam said with a scared look on his face.

“It's gonna be fine” and he picked up the phone and called them.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam's POV

“Hey Leila-yes I'm fine-I'm calling about Adam” Tommy said into the phone.

“yeah, he got into a fight with some guy, yes, he won” Tommy said rolling his eyes.

“okay, bye, love you to, oh yeah, and Adam is staying with me, do you wanna talk to him?” oh my god, Tommy is an idiot. “okay, here's the phone” he said handing me the phone.

“Hey mom”

“Hey Adam, how are you? What was the fight about?” oh god, do I really have to tell her?

“Um, some guys were being jerks, and they were pushing Sauli and I around” shit, why did I just mention Sauli?

“Sauli? Who's that?”

“Uhmm...Sauli's my boyfriend...”

“oh....okay, but your dad isn't going to be happy”

“oh well that's his problem, and he's still angry about that?”

“you know what he's like, and I miss you honey”

“i miss you too, love you” I really did, hopefully I get to see her soon.

“love you too honey, bye” she said and hung up.

“well that wasn't so bad” said Tommy, with an “i-told-you-so” look on his face.

“i know, well at least you called my mom and not my dad.” that's true, my father still hates me.

it's okay Adam, he'll get over it eventually”

“i hope so.....” I never really liked my father, but this was just ridiculous. Why does he act like it's my fault? It clearly isn't, he just has issues.

“so, uh Tommy, you wanna tell Sauli what you do for a living?” I said, trying to change the subject.

“oh yeah! I'm a guitarist and my band is called 'Turn Of The Screw'” He said happily. Thank god.

“oh really? Do you sing or anything?”

“haha no, but Adam does. He's really good! Like Freddie Mercury” he said grinning at me. God Tommy is so annoying.

“ really?! Can I hear?” he asked excitedly, what do I say?

“oh no, I'm not that good, Tommy is just over reacting” I hate singing in front of people, what if they say I suck?

“C'mon Addy!!! sing for your boyfriend!” Tommy is such an idiot.

“fine! But only for Sauli!” I might as well, it's the least I can do.

“what do you want me to sing?”

“whatever you want!” Sauli looked so happy, he's so adorable when he's happy!

“fine, I just wrote this song, it's called 'Better Than I Know Myself'” I took a large gulp and started singing:

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself.

“that's the chorus of the song, I hope you like it” hopefully they did, it wasn't that good.

“Adam, that was amazing!! you're so good!” Sauli was really amazed, I guess I'm not as bad as I thought.

“yeah man, that was awesome! You're really good!” wow, even Tommy thinks I'm good. 

“well, anyways, I gotta get back to band practice, have fun, don't make a mess, and if you're gonna fuck, do it in the bathtub or somewhere I can clean easily”

“uhhhh ok” really Tommy??

“Guys, I'm kidding” he said chuckling. “Bye!”

“so what do you wanna do?” Sauli asked.

“ you” I said as I leaned in to kiss him. God, he's an amazing kisser.

“mmmmm” he deepened the kiss. I pulled him closer, shit, he's so hot. I stopped kissing him on the lips and and started to kiss his jawline and neck.

“Rakastan Sinua, Adam” he said

“i love you too, Sauli” I said as I took off my shirt. I took off Sauli's shirt and started to lick his nipple. He moaned loudly.

“hey guys- AHH, SHIT!!” we looked up, it was Tommy.

“what the fuck are you doing here?” I asked, infuriated.

“i left my phone, and I'm taking you two home after band practice” what is wrong with him?

“what?? are you stupid? My father hates me!”

“well I'll sort him out, and Sauli, put on a shirt”

“fine” he grumbled and picked his shirt up from off the floor.

“Bye...again, I'll be back in an hour or two” tommy said and walked out of the apartment.

“So, do you wanna watch a movie?” Sauli asked.

“Yeah, sure, which one?”

“I don't know. You choose”

“ fine, lets watch Velvet Goldmine” I said getting out the DVD and putting it into the VCR.

“You'll love it”

We snuggled on the couch and watched the movie, Sauli really seemed to be enjoying it.

I looked at the clock, it was 3:00, Tommy will be back soon, which means he'll take me home. I really don't wanna go home, my father hates me, and taking me back won't do anything. Hopefully he won't attack me, or Tommy.

“i don't wanna go home” I complained, I knew complaining wouldn't do anything but I wanted to talk to Sauli.

“i know, I'm sure it'll be fine though” Sauli touched my arm reassuringly.

“but what if mom told him about us?” if she did then my life is basically over.

“why would she do that?”

“i don't know” Sauli's right, I'm probably just over thinking.

Suddenly Tommy walked through the door.

“hey guys! What's up?” he asked cheerfully.

“not much, sauli and I just finished watching Velvet Goldmine. What about you?”

“ nice! Not much, band practice went pretty well” he seems in a pretty good mood.

“so uh, when are you taking me home? And what about Sauli?” I can't believe I forgot about how Sauli was gonna get home! I'm terrible.

“in a few minutes, and I can drop Sauli off, where does he live?”

“not far from my house, Sauli can tell you”

“awesome, let's go” he said 

************

I got out of the car and walked to the door, we just came from dropping Sauli off to his house.

“hey, Eber, I've got your son” Tommy said knocking on door.

“why did you bring him back?” he looked really annoyed.

“because he's your son, and you need to learn to stop being a homophobic ass and accept him”

“don't you dare call me an ass!”

“I'll do what I want!” Tommy screamed.

“Tommy, don't bother with him” I really don't want anyone getting into fight.

“that fag is actually right” did he just call me a fag? My own father?

All of a sudden tommy grabbed my dad and pushed into the wall.

“don't you dare insult Adam” he said and gave him a slapped across the face.

My father pushed Tommy off of him and punched him in the face, which gave him a bloody nose. 

“STOP IT!!” I tried to pull Tommy off of him, only because I didn't want Tommy to get hurt. I honestly didn't give a shit about what happened to my dad,

“stop it Tommy, you'll get hurt!” I tried, again, to pry Tommy off of my father, this time I was successful.

“Adam, go upstairs and pack some more clothes.” Tommy said, his lip was bleeding along with his nose.

“why?”

“just do it!” I decided not to ask him anymore questions, he was really pissed.

I ran upstairs and packed a bunch of clothes, I was a little upset because I would have to leave my posters behind, but otherwise, I didn't care.

After I finished packing I ran downstairs and grabbed a few napkins for Tommy's face, it was bleeding terribly. After that I met Tommy outside.

“here” I said passing him the tissues.

“thanks, so I guess you'll be staying with me till your father learns to stop being an asshole” he said while cleaning the blood off his face.

“yeah, I guess. I'm sorry about what happened”

“it's not your fault, it's his fault” he said glaring at my father, who was standing in the doorway. “anyways, lets go”

We got in the car and drove off, once again, to Tommy's apartment...


	5. Chapter 5

************  
Sauli's POV

I wonder how Adam's doing? Maybe I should call him.

“hey Adam?”

“no, Tommy” ugh, again.

“hello Tommy, where's Adam?” I tried my best not to sound rude.

“he went to the store to pick up some groceries and stuff”

“but why do you have his phone? He's at his parent's house, right?”

“no, apparently his father and I got into a fight and he doesn't want back”

“what?! Are you okay?, oh god, is he serious?

“yeah, yeah, I'm fine, do wanna come over? Adam will be back soon”

“of course!! I'll be over in a few” I put my phone back into my pocket and ran over to Tommy's house, it wasn't far from mine, only about 5 minutes.

“hey tommy!” I greeted him while he opened the door.

“hey Sauli, come inside”

“woah, are you okay?” his face looked terrible, it lip was swollen and his nose was bloody and bruised.

“yeah, I'm fine” he said casually.

“no you're not! Here” I said grabbing a tissue and wiping off some dry blood, I never noticed it before, but Tommy was really cute, and had a nice hair......and body. Stop it Sauli, you're dating Adam, this ridiculous. Tommy is probably straight too.

“you look better now” I said after wiping the last bit dry blood off his face.

He smiled and winked “thanks, you're pretty cute yourself” what did he just say?

“I'm joking!! he said winking at me again. Damn he's fucking cute.

“so, what do you wanna do while we're waiting for Adam?”

“whatever you want” I replied quickly, I really didn't care.

“oh really?” and he leaned in and kissed me “well I wanna do this”

“ohhh, well......” he kissed me again, but this time he put his tongue in my mouth,

knock knock

“oh shit, Adam's here” Tommy jumped up from the couch and opened the door.

“hey Tommy! What's up?” he asked cheerfully, I felt pretty guilty about kissing Tommy, if only he knew.....

“not much! Sauli's here!”

“oh hey Sauli!! how are you?”

“oh...I'm good, what about you?” I felt really bad now.

“I'm great! So, when did you get here?”

“oh, only about a few minutes ago” I saw Tommy wink at me out of the corner of my eye.

“ohh, okay! Well it's nice to see you.!”

“Adam, did you get everything at the store?” Tommy asked.

“oh shit!! sorry! You know what, i'll go back!” he said and when out the door.

“so” Tommy said with a smirk “you wanna pick up from where we left?” and kissed me again. God, he was an amazing kisser.

“mmmmmm” I said as he starting kissing my neck.

“god Sauli, you're so fucking hot” he said in between kisses. I tried my hardest not moan, Tommy is to sexy. Before I knew it Tommy and I were lying on couch making out like mad.

“SAULI!! TOMMY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” oh shit!!! it was Adam.

“Adam, shit, i- umm” god, i'm in so much fucking trouble. I looked over at Tommy, he looked so pale.

“just go Sauli!!” he yelled, oh my god, he's crying.

“Adam I'm sorry!” I tried my best to apologize, I knew it wouldn't work and it didn't, he just shooed me out the door and cursed me off. I deserved it. 

*********

Adam's POV

i can't believe what just happened, I looked at Tommy.

“what is wrong with you?” I was trying hard not to cry, Sauli just cheated on me with my cousin! How could he be so evil? Why would he do that to me?

“Adam, I'm so sorry. It's my fault, not Sauli's” for a second I felt a bit bad for him, bullshit!!

“i hate you Tommy, what is wrong with you? Why would you do something like that?” I was really crying, I couldn't help it.

“Adam, I'm really sorry I wasn't thinking, please forgive me” how could he? Make out with my boyfriend and expect me to forgive him like nothing happen?

“NO! You have the audacity to ask for my forgiveness!” I looked at Tommy, he looked really hurt, good, he deserves it. He has no idea how I feel, I'm heartbroken.

“i know.....I'm sorry”

“you're an idiot!! saying 'sorry' doesn't fix anything!! you just made my life a lot worse!” I said between sobs, he is so insensitive! i looked over at Tommy, he had a guilty expression on his face. “don't ever talk to me” I said coldly as I walked to my room. I hated Tommy so much right now, I still couldn't get over the fact that Sauli cheated on me, and I was gonna see him at school tomorrow, I guess I'll just have to ignore him.

**********

the drive to School was pretty awkward, Tommy was driving and a few times he tried to start a conversation with me, there was no way I was going to talk to him, not what after what happened yesterday.

“okay, bye Adam” he said as I got out of the car, I didn't answer him back of course, I'm never talking to him again.

As I got out of the car I saw group of kids huddled up together, as I got closer I realized it was Monte, Isaac and a few of his other friends.

“where's your boyfriend at, fag?” I moved closer, they bothering Sauli! What was suppose to do? Let him get hurt, or help him?

“leave him he fuck alone!” I was still angry at Sauli but I couldn't let him get hurt! I grabbed Monte by the back of his shirt

“don't fucking touch him”i said and pushed him to the ground. Everyone took a step away from Sauli immediately.

“Adam!!” he said as he ran up to hug me, I shoved him off and walked into the building.

“Adam, I'm sorry!”

“whatever” I was still extremely pissed off from what happened, I can't believe he'd did that to me.

“Adam! Please! I'm sorry!” he said and grabbed my hand. “i love you!”  
“yet you cheat on me with my cousin?”

“I'm sorry....i don't know what I was doing”

“obviously not” I said rolling my eyes.

“please forgive me”

“why should I?” he sighed, I sorta wanted to forgive him, but I was to angry at him.

“because I love you and it'll never happen again”

“i forgive you, I'm still pissed off at you though”

“i know, I know! I love you Adam!” he said and hugged me tightly.

“i love you too, Sauli” I said and kissed him. 

“umm excuse me, Mr. Lambert....” I broke the kiss and turned around, it was the principal, shit, she just saw us kissing.

“yes?” I said trying to sound polite, what is it?

“i have some bad news, your cousin got into a car crash”

“WHAT?!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Mr. Lambert, your father will be picking you up.” Ugh, that was the last thing I needed, my father picking me up. A few minutes later i saw my father walk into the office.

“Get up Adam” he said gruffly, “Fine” I got up and followed him. “Where we going?” I asked to which he replied, "To the hospital, obviously” rolling his eyes. I hate this asshole.

“Okay, no need to be sarcastic.” I said. _Why does he have to be such a dick?_

He turned around and gave me a cold look and said, “I hope you're not trying to tell me what to do.” _What the fuck? How can I be related to this idiot?_

“I'm not!” Idiot.

“Whatever, just shut and get in the car.” he said in a low voice.

“Fine, asshole.” Oh crap, I did I just call him that out loud? I'm in deep shit!

“What did you just call me? Ungrateful piece of shit!” how dare he? I'm pretty sure calling someone an ungrateful piece of shit is a lot worse than calling someone an asshole.

“Hypocrite.” I muttered under my breath, luckily he didn't hear me.

“Just get in the car, Adam” or maybe he did...

A few minutes later we were in the car driving to the hospital, I was really worried about Tommy, I hope he's alright. I never thought anything like this would happen, I should of forgiven him, hopefully I'll have the chance to if he's not...

“We're here” my dad said getting out of the car. I did the same and followed behind him. “Your mother will be here also.” he said. Thank god

“Hey TJ.” I said quietly.

“Hi.” he said weakly.

“You ok?” I asked and the concern was probably very visible on my face. 

“Yeah, my arm just hurts.”

“Is it broken?” I hope not...

“Yes.” Shit.

“That's the only thing broken, right?”

“I think so.”

“When will you be able to go home?”

“Soon.” he said with a sly grin.

“I hate that word.”

“I know” he said, looking around. “Adam, I'm sorry about yesterday. Can you forgive me?” he whispered.

“yeah. Just don't ever do it again.” I replied quietly.

“ok.” he looked relieved.

“Mr. Ratliff.” a nurse said, “You can check out now.”

“Great” Tommy said, jumping out of the hospital bed.

“Be careful!!” the nurse said.

********

“Hey Sauli, yeah, this is Adam” I was at Tommy's apartment, we've been home for a while. A few hours to be exact.

“How's Tommy? Where are you guys?”

“Oh, TJ's fine, and I'm at his house.” he seems worried.

“Ok. How hurt is he?”

“He broke his arm.”

“Shit!”

“i know right. Poor Tommy” I was genuinely sorry for him, although I was still sorta pissed about that incident...

“How are you?”

“I'm fine.”

“Ok.”

“uh, Adam, I need to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye baby” he said.

“Bye. Rakastan Sinua, Sauli” I said

“Rakastan Sinua!” he replied, and hung up.

"Oh shit!!” I turned around, it was Tommy.

“What?!”

“I broke my arm, so I can't pay guitar, ugh! I hate my life!!” he said sounding like a whiny little brat.

“Okay, calm down princess” he was making such a big fuss.

“Shut up, Adam.” he said. 

 

“Whatever, I'm going to my room” I declared, I've had enough of whiny Tommy right now, I need some alone time. Anyways, I could work on some of my music, I need to write some more lyrics. 

 

I went into my room and lifted up the mattress, that's where I keep the journal with my music. After i got my journal I plopped down on the bed and began writing, the song is called 'Whataya Want From Me' I was stuck at the verse right after the chorus.

Ugh!! why does this have be so hard? Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door;

“Adam!! dinner's ready!' it was Tommy. He opened the door.

“Whatever.” I said and pushed him out of the doorway.

“Dude, calm down!” he aid as he shook his head.

“Sorry, what's for dinner?” I was starving, I hadn't eaten in ages.

“Fast food I picked up, it was almost impossible” he said looking at his arm.

I ran to kitchen and grabbed my food ran back into my room, I know, very anti-social of me, but I really needed to finish the song.

I put the food on my bed-side table and started writing.

Suddenly, the words came to me.

_Yeah, it's plain to see, that baby you're beautiful, and there's nothing wrong with you. It's me, I'm a freak, yeah, but thanks for loving me, 'cause you're doing it perfectly._

YES ADAM!!! I finally got it, after how long? I picked up my food and started eating, it was quite good.

After I finished eating I went to kitchen where Tommy was eating, well at least trying to eat.

“It really kills me to see you struggle, man.” I said laughing. Tommy turned around and gave me the finger.

“Shut Adam!”

“You sorta deserve it” I said shrugging.

“What the hell?! I thought you were over it!”

“I'm still a little pissed off about it.”

“Whatever.” he said rolling his eyes, “by the way, what's up with you and Sauli?”

“We made up.” Why does he care?

“Oh great, so how's school going?”

“Umm, why do you care?” I tried my best not to sound bitchy.

“Oh, sorry-never mind...” He look really hurt and offended. I'm such a bitch.

“No, it's ok” I said, “school's fine”.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I'm tired. G'night”

“K. night.”

*******

Ringgg-ringggg

I looked over at the alarm clock. It was 8:00 am. I got dressed and did my black hair up into a pompadour. I made breakfast and caught the bus. Just in time.

“Adam!!” I turned around to see Sauli waving at me.

“Hey babe!” I said and gave him a bear hug.

“Hey Adam!” he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Before I could return the kiss I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, it was Monte.


	7. Chapter 7

I really didn’t need Monte bothering me right now. Sauli and I just made up, things were going perfectly and I was going to tell him how I came up with some new lyrics for my song. 

I gently grabbed Sauli’s hand and quickened my pace. “Uh, Adam slow down a bit please.” he said, pulling against me. “Monte is following us and I really don’t feel like tal-” before I could finish my sentence Monte roughly grabbed the back of my Queen shirt and slammed me into the nearby white wall.

"Thought you could run way faggot?" he said with a slight grin, "Me and my gang don’t like how you two think you can just stroll in this schoolyard kissing and shit. No one here li- before he could finish his sentence Sauli punched him right in the jaw and pulled me towards our first class.

"Thanks Sauli." I said as I kissed him on his adorable pink lips and he immediately shoved his tongue in my mouth. I let out a slight laugh and kissed him back just as roughly. Our hands were in each others hair and to be honest, this kiss was turning me on. And just as I thought that, I felt a bulge in Sauli’s pants. He pulled me closer and with each passing second I was getting harder and so was he. We were moving all about the classroom until I laid him on top of my desk where he pulled away from our kiss. I missed the touch of his lips already. “Adam I really like where this is going, but now is not the time.” I didn’t even pay attention to what he saying, I was ready.

I put my finger to his lips and slowly bent my head, until I was kissing him again, when suddenly the classroom door flew open and Monte stepped in.

Oh shit!

Sauli’s POV 

I looked over at Adam’s face and he looked ten shades of pale. Monte scared the living daylights out of him. This made me furious. No one should scare or hurt my baby.

I got up off the desk and was about to tell Monte about his homophobic ass when I noticed a black object in his hand. “What’s that?” I asked with trembling fingers. “Oh, just my phone with a video of your major make-out session” he said wiggling his phone in front of himself. I don’t know why this pissed me off ‘cause everyone knew we were gay, but it did and I dashed for Monte.

Adam’s POV 

I watched as Monte waved his phone in front of himself and took a look at Sauli. He was turning red. Blushing? Really.I realized I mistook his anger for blushing and watched as he dashed for Monte. 

Oh fuck! Sauli might get hurt. "Sauli!" I yelled out, but he ignored me obviously blinded by rage and ran after Monte into the hall. Not wanting my baby to get hurt I ran after him. Every student in the hallway watched as Monte, Sauli and I ran through the hall. Luckily there weren’t any teacher around even though school was starting in about ten minutes. Thank God! My body is so out of shape that there wasn’t any hope of me catching them up. “Sauli!” I yelled again and this time he stopped. 

Sauli’s POV 

Monte turned around and ran into the hall. I can’t let him get away.

“Sauli!” I heard Adam calling after me, but I just ignored him and continued after Monte. With every passing second my rage grew and with that my speed grew as well.

“Sauli!” I heard Adam yell again, but this time I slowed down and watch as Monte got farther and farther away from me. Adam finally caught up to me but he was out of breath. Canteen? Canteen? Ah, there it is. I ran to the canteen and begged the chef for some water. When I finally got it, I ran back to Adam and gently raised the water to his lips. Slowly but surely he was breathing normally again and he looked at me with accusing eyes. 

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" I asked, getting mad at him. "Y- you ran after him" he said in between breaths, "and we both know he can beat you up and then I would have to watch him hurt you and I-" I cut Adam off with a kiss ‘cause at the moment he was just rambling on with crap. "Thank you." he said smiling as he got up, "I would have just kept running on if you didn’t." 

*BRRRIIIIIIIIING*

As we headed to homeroom I asked Adam

“What do you think Monte’ll so with the video?” He shrugged and said, “Well everyone knows we’re gay so that won’t make a difference. I just hope he doesn’t show any teachers. And being Monte, that’s something he would do.” I thought about what Adam said and I prayed that if there is a God that he’ll make the video disappear somehow. We continued our walk in silence to homeroom and sat in our regular seats. A few minutes later our teacher walked in, took attendance and sent us to our first class.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam’s POV

The walk to our first class was a long one. The whole time I could feel judging eyes burning holes into my back and I knew Sauli felt it too as he kept gripping my hand tighter and tighter. “Just ignore them.” I told him as I rubbed my thumb across his hand. He gave me a small smile. We walked into math class and took our seats at the back, Mr. Warner hasn’t arrived yet. Thank God! I really don’t feel like doing math right now. To be honest I just want to crawl back to bed, preferably with Sauli next to me. We coul- I got caught off my a pair of snapping fingers in my face. It was Sauli. 

Sauli’s POV 

The whole time we were in the hall I felt like I was walking on pins and needles.

Everyone’s eyes were on Adam and me. It was uncomfortable. I kept gripping Adam’s hand for comfort. “Just ignore them.” he said while gently rubbing his thumb on my hand. It was comforting. 

When we arrived to Math class I noticed Mr. warner wasn’t there yet. Thank God! Adam and I sat down in the back of the class, where he seemed to have been consumed by another world. I hope he wasn’t still secretly mad about my incident with Tommy. Seriously, Tommy was cute, but I only have eyes for Adam. I began snapping my fingers in front of his face for about five minutes before he came back to reality. "Everything alright?" I asked him noticing a slight bulge in his pants. I giggled. "Really Adam?" He looked down, gasped and quickly grabbed his math book off of his desk to hide his growing problem. "Umm…" he said eyes darting around the classroom, "Oh look! Mr. Warner is here!" I looked up to see him walking into class, briefcase in hand and a coffee in the other. "Okay class settle down." he yelled and grabbed the chalk from his desk. With one more look to the class he began writing our lesson on the board. Ugh. this is going to be a long, tiring day. 

Adam’s POV

"Everything alright?" he asked. No. nothing was fine. He kissed Tommy, my dad kicked me out, I’m really getting sick and tired of this bullying and worst of all I just want to get that video away from Monte. I have a feeling he’s up to something mischievous. Somehow when I look up and see Sauli’s face my thoughts take a more sexier path. Him. Me. Bed. I noticed Sauli started laughing. Why? He looked down and I realize why he was laughing, the glambulge had its own plans. I quickly grabbed my textbook and hid it. Oh God! That was embarrassing. The only thing I could think to say was, "Umm…" I looked everywhere in the classroom trying to find something to talk about, just one thing to change the conversation. Ahh! I found my distraction. "Oh look! Mr. Warner is here!" I said a bit too excited. I just wanted to kiss him a million times to tell him thank you, but ewww…that would be gross!! 

When Sauli sat back in his seat I remembered that I still didn’t answer his question about if everything was fine? “Sauli.” I said quite soft, “we need to talk later. Lunch time?” he simply nodded and turned his attention back to Mr. warner. Sigh. this was going to be hard. I hope time goes fast today. The next two periods fly by fast and before I know it, it’s time. 

*BRRRIIIIIING*

Time for lunch which means time to talk to Sauli. Sigh. I hope he doesn’t get mad at me for bringing this up. I timidly walked into the lunch room and spotted Sauli right away sitting at the back of the room alone at a small white table. His face lit up when he saw me walking over, but I couldn’t utter a smile and slowly but surely I saw his smile fade away. I sit down to the table and begin. i need to get this over with. "Sauli, I- I, ughh," I stuttered on the words, I just didn’t know how to get this out. It’s simple. "Ummm…" Sauli wasn’t looking the least bit happy and seeing that caused me to blurt it out. "Sauli I’m still pretty pissed that you kissed Tommy and then I’m also kicked out of the house by my homophobic dad and my life is just terrible Sauli!" It felt good to get that off my chest even though he pretty much knew all this. He just looked at me and I could see the tension growing with each passing second, which was why I was so surprised by how he replied. 

"Adam. You said you forgave me this morning, if you were still mad then you could’ve said that earlier." He said that with a smile. Oh Sauli. My lovely Sauli. I cupped his cheeks and was about to pull him in for a kiss when I was pushed from my chair and onto the floor. Ouch! I looked up and saw Monte alone. He was actually alone? I tried to get up from the floor,but my but was killing me so I just laid there. I closed my eyes for about three seconds and Monte’s already standing over me. Oh God no! 

Sauli’s POV

Adam said he had to talk to me at lunch which was okay, but if his face didn’t look so regretful then I wouldn’t have been on edge for the two periods leading up to lunch. *BRRRIIIIIING* I let out a breath. Time to talk with Adam. I head to the lunchroom and sit at the only vacant table: a small white table to the far back of the lunchroom. I watched the entrance if the cafeteria waiting for my Adam to walk in through the doors. After about five minutes of waiting he came in, I could see him looking for me and my face lit up, but my smile faded once I saw how upset he looked. Did I do something? He sat down to the table and the conversation began. “Sauli, I- I, ughh,” he just stuttered on all the words, was this thing that serious? “Ummm…” I was getting frustrated. Finally! He blurted it out, ”Sauli I’m still pretty pissed that you kissed Tommy and then I’m also kicked out of the house by my homophobic dad and my life is just terrible Sauli!” I just knew this had something to do with Tommy, but it was done and I wouldn’t let it upset me. I simply replied with, ”Adam. You said you forgave me this morning, if you were still mad then you could’ve said that earlier.” I couldn’t help but smile. Adam pulled me in for a kiss but suddenly his warm touch was gone and I heard a loud thud on the floor. I looked up and who do I see? Monte! I can’t sit back and watch this, Adam’s on the floor with his eyes closed and Monte’s standing over him. Time to take action Sauli. 

Adam’s POV

I lay there on the floor waiting for Monte to hurt me. I’m so used to being hurt, it’s just a normal thing now. I made the mistake of opening my eyes and wham! The bottom of his shoe was kissing my face as he yelled the words “Take that faggot!” I saw that he was about to stomp on me again when he plummeted to the ground with a raging Sauli on top of him. Aww. I loved that Sauli was sticking up for me, but I didn’t want him to get hurt. I ached but I had to get up for Sauli. I struggled to my feet and walked over to where Monte and Sauli were fighting and there was…blood on the floor! I gasped I hoped it wasn’t Sauli’s. But from the looks of it, it was. 

I kept trying to reach them but whenever I was close they would roll over and land somewhere else. Ugh! This was getting frustrating and I couldn’t help but here the foul things they were shouting at each other. Sauli kept calling Monte thing like homophobic bitch ass! Ugly prick! And asshole! While Monte was calling Sauli a faggot! A disgrace! The spawn of satan! I just couldn’t take it anymore and I was about to grab Sauli when I heard a loud crack! And Monte stopped moving. Oh my ra! This was bad! 

Sauli’s POV

Once Monte stepped on my Adam, and called my Adam a faggot! I lost it. I jumped on him and we both fell onto the floor. For the first few minutes I was really losing the fight, but I was strong enough to keep rolling us over so that I was on top to throw a couple blows. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Adam struggling to get up, but I just couldn’t pull myself away from Monte. He was calling me things like faggot! Disgrace! The spawn of satan! Really? The spawn of satan?! I couldn’t help but call him a few things too like homophobic bitch ass! Ugly prick! And asshole! With every passing second my anger grew and grew and I just unleashed a boatload of punches and slaps on Monte’s face until I heard a deafening crack and Monte stopped moving underneath me. Oh God! This was bad! 

I pulled myself off of Monte and pushed myself back against the nearest lunch table and realized how out of breath I was. I also realized how bloody my hands were. I was on edge, every nerve in my body was going haywire. I just couldn’t stop shaking. What have I done? I felt a gentle hand rest on my left shoulder and my hand flew in that direction, but I was able to stop it before it contacted Adam’s face. His face looked horrible, Monte must’ve hit him real hard ‘cause the whole right side of his face was swollen and black and in a few places you could see some sprouting blood. Oh poor Adam. He doesn’t deserve this. No one deserves this. 

He pulled me in close and played with my blond hair as I massaged his back. It was comforting. We stayed like that until Ms Manson walked in and ruined the moment. Sigh. Adam got up extremely slow and walked over to Ms Manson, probably to explain how this all started. I got up and walked over to where they were and Ms Manson gasped at my bloody palms and soiled clothes. “I-I can explain.” I muttered as I tried to wipe off excess blood on my already soiled clothes. She just pointed to the exit, turned on her heel and marched out of the cafeteria’s double doors. 

Adam’s POV

After that loud crack Sauli caught his sense and climbed off of Monte and retreated to a table about two feet away from him. He was shaking uncontrollably. My boyfriend instincts kicked in and I made my way over to him. I sat down beside him and scooted over ‘til or hips touched, I pulled him in close and began playing with his hair. He massaged my back which was slowly putting me to sleep, but his attempt would not succeed as Ms Manson walked in and spoiled our moment. Sigh. 

It hurt to get up, but I got up as quick as I could which probably wasn’t quick at all. Ms Manson was going to get the full explanation of why Monte was on the floor, Sauli was soiled and why I had a half white, half black face. I noticed Sauli got up too and headed over. When he approached Ms Manson she let out a loud gasp. Really? She can gasp at him and not me. Did she not care? I let out a huff of breath. No one cares about me. 

"I-I can explain." he muttered as he tried to wipe off some blood on his soiled clothes. Ms Manson sharply pointed to the exit, turned on her heel and marched out of the white cafeteria’s double doors. I could see that we were heading in the direction of her office. Ugh. I hope she lets us explain. 

When we get in her office She demands that Sauli and I take a seat in the bland chairs she has. I can’t help but be nervous. She pulled out her chair and just stared at us with a look of distaste. We simply stared back. But, then she reached in her drawer and kept her hand there. Umm… What was she getting? “Anything you boys have to tell me?” she asked in her stern voice. “Monte is the one who started the fight Ms Manson. I was simply sittin-" she stopped me with a raise of her cuticle filled hand. She really needed a manicure. “Anything else?” she asked again, tapping her fingers on the wooden desk. No. Is there anything else? I look over at Sauli and saw that he was going pale. What am I not getting here? 

Sauli’s POV

When we arrive in her office I automatically felt drained, it was so bland. She told us to sit in her plain. brown chairs and so we did. They way she looked at us made me feel very uncomfortable. Her eyes glistened like she knew a secret. But what? ”Anything you boys have to tell me?” she asked with a stern voice. I jumped. “Monte is the one who started the fight Ms Manson. I was simply sittin- she stopped Adam with a raise of her ugly hand. Ugh. It really looked bad and wrinkly. “Anything else?” she asked again, making a unfamiliar tune with her fingers on her wooden desk. I couldn’t think of anything else. I looked over at Adam and saw that he was already looking at me. Then it hit me. My eyes popped open. I was now full of life. I could only hope that she wasn’t thinking of what I was. 

Adam’s POV

Sauli’s eyes popped and all i could think was, “What is he thinking?” then I got it. Oh my God! No. Will we be expelled? Ms Manson confirmed my suspicions when she pulled a black phone out of her top drawer. Damn! I could see Sauli stiffen on the side of me. We both knew what was on that phone and could only hope that there weren’t any serious consequences.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam’s POV

Miss Manson just stared at us, her blue eyeliner not matching her pink and outrageous outfit. Her lipstick smeared at the ti- Focus Adam focus!

She just dangled the phone in front of us: taunting us. Neither Sauli or I said a word. We were still in shock that she had it. How did she get it? Monte?

"How’d you get th-that?" I asked pointing my trembling finger in her direction. I nearly shot out of my seat when I felt a soothing hand on my lap. Sauli. I attempt to relax but it’s so hard when I know what’s on that phone!

"Monte gave it to me. He’s such a good boy." She smiles a mischievous smile and rests the phone on her desk.

She cups her face with her hands and shares stares between Sauli and I. Ugh. Just tell us if we’re in trouble already.

Sauli’s POV

She rests the phone on her bland desk and stares at Adam and I as she cupped her face. Um…awkward. I just want to know if we’re in trouble!

"So." I say softly, "are we in trouble?"

She stares at me. That’s all she does, stare at me. Her eyes were boring holes into my soul. It felt weird.

Finally she stopped, sat back and stared at Adam. We’re making no progress.

"No." she said and my ears perked up.

Did she just say no?!

I nearly jumped out of the chair with excitement until she said, “Not from me at least, but your parents, yes.”

Oh shit!

Adam’s POV

I can see from the corner of my eye that Sauli and Miss Manson are talking, but what they are saying I wouldn’t be able to tell anyone. I was busy thinking about how I would get beat up again. How my dad would treat me if I had to go back home. How would I ma- I stop thinking when I hear a 'no' come from Miss Manson’s mouth.

No? What did Sauli ask?

"Not from me at least, but your parents, yes." she said and I caught on to the convo.

I looked over at him and he looked like he was about to die.

From instinct I scooted my chair over and held my love in my shaky arms. “We’ll be okay Sauli. We’ll be okay.” I kissed his forehead and continued soothing my baby.

Ehh hem! I heard come from my right and realized it was Miss Manson. I forget we were in her office. I abruptly let go of Sauli and sat back in my seat.

"You two can leave now. I’ve already spoken with your parents. Sauli they want you home ASAP! And Adam, your mother said your father isn't happy."

Oh shit!

We walked out of her office and as soon as her door shut I pressed Sauli against the nearest locker and devoured his mouth. I needed this.

My mouth left his with a smack and we simply gazed into each others eyes then made our way towards the school entrance doors.

We still had about two periods left, but Sauli’s parents wanted to see him ASAP so we left the schoolyard and began walking in the direction of his house. I hope they aren’t mean.

Sauli’s POV

After Miss Manson said we could leave my heart sunk. That means my time to meet with my homophobic parents was approaching.

We left her office and I continued looking down until I felt my back being pressed against something cold and my mouth was being attacked by a 6’1 hunk of goodness. Adam.

His lips left mine with a smack and we stared at each other until we began to make our way to the doors of the school entrance.

"I really don’t want to meet with my parents right now, Addy." I said as I tightened my grip around his waist. I felt vulnerable all of a sudden.

"Aww, baby, why?" he asks as he plays with my hair.

"Homophobes." I say and he stops walking for a split second, but he plays it off well just not well enough for me not to notice. "What’s wrong?" I ask.

"My parents are kind of homophobes too remember." he says and droops his head. Sigh.

"Oh yeah."

We continue our walk in silence until I see the all of a sudden very intimidating door of my house.

I’m trembling once I get to the door and before I can even answer it, it bursts open and two raging Koskinen parents appear in the doorway.

Here we go.

Adam’s POV

I can see Sauli trembling when we get to the door of his house and I long to comfort him, but before I can try the front door bursts open and his parents appear in the doorway. God they look pissed!

Sauli looks so uncomfortable and I just want to hold him, but I think his parents would kill me if I tried.

His father grabs him by his shoulders and yanks him inside before I can even say bye.

Stunned, I just stand there until *ring, ring* sounds my phone. I look at the ID to see it’s Tommy and I hesitate to answer but I do.

"Yes Tommy?!" I say with more attitude than I expected.

"Who didn’t suck your balls Adam?!" he says hastily.

"Sauli didn’t." I say pouting even though he couldn’t see it and we both burst out into a fit of laughter. It was so easy for us to get along.

"What did I call you for? Oh yeah. Your dad isn’t happy Adam, and I’m afraid he’s going to come to the house and I won’t be able to stop him if he get-"

"TOMMY!" I yell into the phone. He was blubbering like an idiot, but I caught on to what he was saying and almost had a heart attack.

My. Father. Might. Kill. Me.

I hang up the phone, temporarily forgetting about Sauli and I run to Tommy’s apartment.

Sauli’s POV

My father yanks me inside and slams the door before I can even give Adam a proper goodbye. I was pissed!

"What was that for!" I yell and I hope Adam doesn’t hear me, I don’t want him to worry.

My father pushes me against the wall and slams his fist to my jaw.

OUCH!

"You fucking faggot!" he yelled at me and his breath reeked of beer. My mom just stood there with an angry look plastered on her face.

It’s not my fault I think and I shout it too. To that he punches me again and lets me drop to the floor.

"Was that your boyfriend?" he asks, but I can’t answer him, my jaw hurts too much now.

"I said. Was that your boyfriend!"

"Y-yes." I reply, "and I love him!" It hurts so much to talk and it hurts a bit to get up, but I try.

I slowly lift myself off the ground and walk towards my father. “I. Love. Adam. Lambert.” I say and with every word I press my index finger into his hard chest. I continue, “If you can’t understand that then you can simply disown me!”

We stare at each other, breathing heavily.

WHAP! Gasp. Laughter. Arguing.

I can’t decide which to focus on. So I think of Adam as I slip out of consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam's POV

My heart rate increased with every second as I got closer and closer to Tommy's apartment. In the driveway I could see...my dad's car and I was totally terrified! My body involuntarily halted and I slowly made my way up the driveway.

From outside I could hear Tommy and my dad arguing, but it was hard to interpret what they're saying even though they were practically screaming their asses off. I made out a few words like: gay, faggot, kill, disgrace and fuck! A lot of fucks!

My knees wobbled under my heavy body weight and I thought again about entering this scene, but when I heard a glass shatter I involuntarily rushed inside.

I burst through the front door and immediately hated what I saw.

No...

Sauli's POV

"Get up faggot!" I heard someone yell and each time they sais it, my head ached even more.  
My vision slowly cleared and I realized it was my father. When he saw that I recognized him he kicked me in my stomach and laughed a loud and horrible laugh. It made my head hurt even more and it churned my stomach. I attempted to get up but he kicked me square in the head and pinned me down to the floor.

_Oh Adam. Where are you?_

"Where's your boyfriend now you worthless bag of shit?!" he asked me and spit flew in my face. _Ew!_ And the sad part is that I couldn’t rub it off since he had my arms in a death grip on the floor.

He repeatedly hit me and I began to go numb. All I could think about was how will I be able to go to school tomorrow? How would I hide these bruises from Adam? How would I even walk?!

 _Oh Adam, I wish you were here_ , I thought as I decided on whether I should try to fight back or simply give up.

Adam's POV

I propped myself on the wall in an attempt to calm down, but I couldn’t help staring at the still and bleeding Tommy on the floor.

He had several gashes to his head and his white tee was now soiled from the bright and red blood drips making a home on the shirt.

"God dammit dad!" I yelled as I punched the beige wall.

“Why the fuck do you have to mess everything up?” I said as I walked up to him, my anger building up. “He’s your fucking nephew for fucks sake!”

My dad just looked at me, then at Tommy then at me once again and he slowly made his way over to me. We were now face to face and I was scared as hell!

He had a wicked smirk plastered onto his old face then he gave me a punch harder than any punch I’ve ever gotten, and I fell to the hard, tiled floor. I could hear him let out a laugh, and I was contemplating lying there and taking another beating, but I assumed my body was tired of being pushed and bruised as I was back on my feet in two seconds and I tackled his tall form to the floor.

He was shocked. He attempted to push me off of his body but failed. I stretched my long arm over his body and picked up a sharp piece of stray glass and WHAM! My back collided with the floor and I was stunned.  
He jumped on top of me and struggled for a while to get the glass out of my hand, but he prevailed. _I can’t let him beat me again!_

I tried my hardest to dodge his quick stabs at my face and I dodged about three or four, but unfortunately, one glided across my cheek and I could feel the harsh sting of blood seeking out of my fresh wound. That pushed me over the edge. I look over at Tommy’s still figure and threw my father off of me, but did Tommy just move?

Sauli’s POV

Numbness slowly takes over my body with every kick or punch I received from my father.

I could hear rushed footsteps and soon my mother was pulling my enraged father off of me. _Finally she helps!_

I tried to get up but I couldn't, I was in too much pain. So I just lye there and thought about happy things.

_Adam._

"Stop it!" I hear a high pitch voice say and I tuned in more to my surroundings. I hear the voice yell again and I realize it's my mother. Upon seeing that my body sprung into action.

I jumped to my feet and even though my body was in so much pain, I didn't falter when I walked over to my father and punched the daylights out of him. _Hopefully the homophobia too._ He fell to the floor.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked as we hugged for the first time in a long time and it felt good.

"I'm fine Sauli." she said as she wiped some blood off of my face. I must admit the hug hurt a lot, but I missed the warmth of my mother's fragile form.

Behind me I heard a loud grunt and I swung around and hit my father before he could react. He fell once again. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife I could find. I must say, my intentions weren't good.

My mom almost fainted when she saw what I brought with me. "Sauli! Drop it!" she yelled, but I was enraged with my dad. _How could he hate me because of my interests in guys? I'm his son._ With the thoughts my eyes tore up and I fell to the floor.

I heard my mom walk over to me and I looked up to meet her beautiful, blue eyes. "Sauli. Murder is never the answer."

"I know mom, but I'm just so mad." I shout and she soothed me by rubbing my back. It helped a bit.

"He made me mad too Sauli, bu-"

"No!" I shout cutting her off. "There's no reason for him or even you to hate me because of my sexual preference!"

She was lost for words so she just looked down at her feet.

"I, I can't stay here mom..." I said and her head whipped up, her blonde hair falling back into place perfectly.

"Wh- what do you mean?" she said shaking me, "Wh- where would you go?"

"I'm going to Adam's."

"B-but..."

"I have to mom. I have to." I said as I got up pulling her up with me.

"I don't want you to go." she said and she looked at my father, "but you'd be much safer and have a better life if you do."

She walked over the phone and dialed the police.

"Go Sauli." she said and turned her back to me as she told the police about how my father had abused me and her.

I ran upstairs sad and happy about this. I was going to see Adam 24/7 now, but I would miss my mom a lot.

 

I dial Adam's number and waited for him to answer. Nothing.

I dialed it again and... still no answer.

I threw random clothes and other necessities in my bag, rushed down the stairs and made my way to Adam. _My Adam._

Adam's POV

My father and I have been fighting continuously for half an hour and I was beginning to get tired, but he looked as if he could another three! As each second passed I felt myself getting weaker. I desperately searched every corner of the room to find something, ANYTHING, I could used to weaken my father. I spotted a lamp! I ducked away from his next punch and dashed for the black and white lamp. I heard his steps get closer and I swung the lamp at him with all my might, but why did I fall? I looked up to see my father towering over me. _Oh god!_ I closed my eyes and waited for him to hit me, but it didn't happen. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Tommy standing over me, bloody with an offering hand. I looked to my father and saw his body stir as he tried to get up. "Tommy!" I yelled, but I was too tired to get up. "Don't worry about it Adam." he said as calm as ever, "the police are on the way." 

"Adam!" I heard a familiar voice yell and my head shot up. There in the doorway was my handsome Sauli. 

"Sauli!" I yelled and all the pain I had left as I ran towards him. I must've looked ridiculous cause he burst into a fit of laughter.

"What are you doing here? What happened?" I asked touching the wound on his forehead, but he didn't answer he just looked into my eyes and smiled. _I'll find out later._

In the distance I heard police sirens approaching and a huge smile came to my face. 

Finally, it looked like everything _might_ be okay. I turned to Sauli and he cupped my face. 

"I'm moving in." he said and I gave him the most passionate kiss. It was the longest we've ever shared.

"I love you Sauli koskinen." I said and he smiled, that adorable smile that I loved. 

"And I love you Adam Lambert."


End file.
